


Fallout OC-Tober

by tearoseglasses



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearoseglasses/pseuds/tearoseglasses
Summary: I am participating in OC-Tober ( https://falloutfandomeventhub.tumblr.com/post/629802315501682688/fallout-oc-tober-well-that-certainly-is-one-way-to )This is where the collection will be. I'll be using a solid mix of my oc's because I can't just choose one or two to work with.





	1. Survival Methods - Percival

He dives behind a rock as bullets bounce off it.

“ _ Fuck _ …” Percival grips his shoulder. One lucky shot. 

“Why don’t you come out, ghoulie?!”

“Yeah! You’re making this less fun!”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU ZAROFF WANNABES.” Percival sighs as his words echo. That’ll confuse them for a bit.

“Zaroff?”

“What the fuck is a Zaroff?!”

Confusing in more ways than one. Percival looks around one side of the rock. He doesn't see them. Thank god. The sand crunching under his shoes is far too loud for comfort, but there’s about jackshit he can do about it. 

“Come on, this is getting boring.”

“We started this and we’re finishing it. He found the camp.”

“And what? He’s gonna wipe everyone out?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Percival runs behind another rock, looking around the side. He’s still away from them. Good. 

“It’s gonna get dark and we’re close to 15.”

“You’re a fucking pussy.”




Deathclaws. 

Percival digs around in his bag, pulling out an old holotape. He puts it in his pip-boy and turns the volume dial as far up as it’ll go. Pressing the tape down, a Deathclaw roar echoes through the valley.

“I FUCKING TOLD YOU!”

“FUCK OFF AND RUN!”

Percival sighs. He walks out from behind the rock and toward the opening of the canyon. He tenses as he hears the sound of sand crunching. He turns around and sucks in a breath. Deathclaw. Oh  _ fuck _ . Percival turns and ducks behind another rock and opens up his bag. Nothing. Nothing. Oh come on. No grenades. Just his gun. And it takes a long time to kill a Deathclaw with a pistol. 

The Deathclaw is coming closer. Percival looks around the side of the rock. It’s not there. It must have gone around the other side. He could just try and run for it. He doesn’t have a great chance. But if he gets out of this mini canyon rock maze death trap, maybe he can do it. 

He takes a breath and sprints, the sand gets more and more stable as he gets closer to the easiest exit. The Deathclaw roars behind him. He looks back. Oh, it definitely saw him. Shit. He scrambles up the sandstone, barely making it up without slipping. He sits in the dirt above the canyon, panting. 

A massive claw grips the top of the wall. 

Percival scurries away from the claw, looking around the area. Cove. There’s a cove up there. He runs to another wall of sandstone, climbing up into a shallow cove. He looks out. The Deathclaw is searching for him. It shouldn't find him up here. 

He leans against the wall of the cove, pulling out the holotape, reading the label more closely than before. 

_ Deathclaw Roar - Mating Call _

Of course. 


	2. Leisure Activity - Rich

It’s a calm night in Goodneighbor for once. No ant attacks outside, no crazy fuckers coming at him, nothing. It’s quiet and that is a wonderful thing.

Rich stumbles into his house, damn near slamming the door behind him. Tim stares at him from their worn couch, slowly shutting the book in his hands as Rich mopes over to him, collapsing next to him. 

“Long day?”

“Long day.”

“What did you do?”

“Looked at the days before she left again.”

“Richard.”

“Don’t ‘Richard’ me. Just because you’re older than me doesn’t mean you get to boss me around.”

“I’m not bossing you around. You’ve watched them 10 times now.”

“I had to have missed something.”

“Or you haven’t.”

“I must have.”

“Okay. We’re not going to argue over this.”

“Good. I don’t wanna fight with you.” Rich leans over on him, scooting closer, “What are you reading?”

“Nothing exciting. One of your books about medicine.”

“That’s fun.”

“I can hardly read it over the notes.”

“We can blame my father for that. He insisted on writing right on the book so he wouldn’t have to go through pages of notes to find what he needed.”

“He made a lot of notes.” He opens up to one page, every inch of margin is covered in writing. “A lot of notes.”

“Yep. And I wouldn’t be alive without them. They’re all how to apply Wasteland stuff to it. And some of those are mine. I added more as I experimented.”

“The fact that you have not died is a miracle.”

“This is true.”

“Is there anything you wanted to do tonight? We could go down to the Third Rail?”

“I’d rather just stay here with you. It’s always so loud down there.”

“I know it is.” Tim closes the book, setting it on the table beside him. "Rich?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't go to the Den tomorrow."

Rich wraps an arm around him, "I won't."

"Thank you."


	3. Pre-Game Life - Rin

“What was it like when you took the G.O.A.T.?”

“You’re trying to waste time.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“It was a test. No different than any other. Everyone takes it.”

“Everyone?”

“Everyone. Now go, you have a test to take.”

“Alright.” She stands up and walks out of the clinic. Amata is waiting at the door for her.

“We’re going to be late.”

“Like we’re going to be any later than Butch and his cronies.”

“Maybe, but we’re still going to be late.”

“And we’re only getting later.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Yes, I am.” The two of them walk through the near-empty halls of the vault to their classroom. Their teacher is standing at the doorway.

“Catherine. Amata. I wouldn’t have expected you two to be late.”

“It was my fault. I was helping my dad.”

“Of course you were, Catherine. With luck, you’ll end up being a doctor like him.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for, Sir.”

“Go on and take your seats. We’re just waiting on Butch, Paul, and Wally.”

“Told you.” Rin gently jabs Amata’s side.

“Whatever.” She elbows her for revenge before they sit in their seats. Eventually the three boys they’d been waiting on saunter into the room and sit down. 

“Now class, we can start the test. Remember to take this seriously. If you don’t you’ll regret this.” He passes out a stack of papers, each one with a specific name stamped on the top. Rin picks up her pencil. 

“Alright. Here we go. Number one. You are approached by a frenzied Vault scientist, who yells, "I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?”

Rin looks over the answers before selecting one on her paper. Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant.

“Number Two. While working as an intern in the Clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?”

This question is immediate. Medicate to the best of her abilities.

“Number Three. You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the Vault. He's hungry and frightened but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?”

Hmm. None of them are very. Sensible. Except four. Lead the boy to safety, then take him to the Overseer.

“Number Four. Congratulations! You made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams! Which position do you prefer?”

Catcher. No question about it.

“Number Five. Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another Vault resident. What do you do?”

Offer up anything to avoid that. Killing someone sounds. Bad.

“Number Six. Old Mr. Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?”

Pick the lock. Better to get him out quickly.

“Number Seven. Oh, no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?”

Lots of medicine. And maybe amputating.

“Number Eight. A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?”

Trade for it. Getting accused of theft is the last thing she needs.

“Number Nine. You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking, and....”

The small shock a razor would cause is the least dangerous of all of these.

“And Number Ten. Who is indisputably the most important person in Vault 101: He who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?”

She stares, slightly unnerved at the options. 

The Overseer.

The Overseer.

The Overseer.

The Overseer. 

She hesitantly circles one of them, gets up, and takes up to Mr. Brooch. He runs it through a small machine and pulls it out, looking at it for a moment. He looks slightly surprised. 

“Luck was on your side, Catherine.” He hands her the paper and she steps out of the classroom, waiting, staring at the words at the top. 

Medical Technician. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah, this is technically part of the game, but it's not main storyline or heavy effective on the plot and i wanted to write it.


	4. Living Space - Charlie

The refueling station wasn't much when he walked out into the world. But it was a good spot. Right in between comfort and pain. Close enough to home that he didn’t feel guilt over abandoning what he and Kara had made with each other. The memories. He didn’t feel like he was betraying her being here. But it was far enough away that he didn’t think of her every time he looked wrong at two coffee mugs. 

And that’s good. He can’t afford those distractions right now. Right now there were more important things. Like the small group sitting in various chairs he had found in the garage. He looked at all of them kindly. 

They were impressed that he had managed to get power back to the place and string old holiday lights through the place. Or the fences he had managed to scrap and wrap around it. He didn’t know how to tell them when he was especially bad, a new table would show up in a random place in the house, and Kara would pick it up and find a place for it. 

The radio played quietly in the background. One of them reaches over and turns it up slightly as a slower song starts. 

End of the World.

He sighs softly. A metal hand holds up a cigarette to him. He takes it and pulls a small metal lighter from his pocket. He slips out of the garage and into the shop part of the Station. The room behind it had been converted into a bedroom by him fairly quickly. It had a working door. It felt safe. And that was good. 

He reaches down and plugs a long string of lights in. The outer part of the Station blinking to life. Not much had been done with the outer area. He had found and dug a well. The water was irradiated, but not horribly, so he changes it at times, and at others, he takes the time to clean it. His paranoia had paid off. 

He doesn’t feel too happy about it if he’s going to be honest. 

“Hey, Charlie?”

“Hmm?”

“You gonna rejoin us?”

“Yep.”

“Come one then.”


	5. Mist - Rich

Mist. 

Again. 

He stares at the dense wall from a spot of safety. 

It’s always mist. 

Always mist. 

Maybe it’s because his mind is foggy. It usually is. He’s trying to find his way through this shit but it’s kinda hard when you know nothing and just get thrown into all this shit. And with them all. Doing. Being fucking idiots, he’s even more lost than he was. 

If he doesn’t just walk into, this will never end. 

That’s what you’re supposed to do, right? Be brave? Go into the things you’re scared of? Even when you know they’ll turn out like shit. 

He looks down at his hands. They look. Old. They look old. He’s getting old so that makes sense. But it’s weird. His hands are clunky. But they look like someone else's hands. 

Someone else’s hands. 

He holds one of them up, staring at the front and back.

They look like his dad’s hands.

All old and scared up from life. 

He used to look at them. When he was little. Hold them over his head and trace the scars. And when he’d stop, his dad would let his hand drop on his face. It always made him laugh. 

He puts his hand down and looks back at the mist. 

Nothing is in it. Nothing is ever in it. Not that he wanted to run into anything in it. To see something in it would mean he would have to stop avoiding a memory and get it all sorted out with himself. And some of those things, he just really didn’t want to confront. Which is understandable. 

He sighs and walks into it. 

It’s still dark when he opens his eyes. 

He holds his hand up, squinting at them. 

Still old. Still scared.


	6. Memory - Rin

“Fawkes?”

“What?”

“How long do you think you were in there?”

“I don’t know. A long time.”

Rin falls backward, laying down in the dirt, “How did you not go insane?”

“I read stuff.”

“Hmm. That’s good. Like what?”

“History. Stuff long before the war.”

“Have a favorite?”

“The Gunpowder Plot.”

“Remember, Remember the 5th of November.”

“So you’ve read about it?”

“Yep. My dad kept some secret history books hidden in the reactor room of the vault. Had to keep them down there because of the overseer.”

“You grew up in a normal vault?”

“Yep.”

“What was it like?”

She sits back up, looking at him, “I don’t know, it was a little community of people. A lot of them didn’t like my dad.”

“Because you weren’t born there.”

“Yep.”

“Do you have any good memories from it?”

“Yep. When I was 8 my friend Amata and I swiped a bunch of broken-down empty cardboard boxes, took them all into my dad’s office, and made a fort out of them. It lasted about 2 hours before Butch came in with his cronies and knocked it down while we were still inside it. What about you? You were a dweller before stuff happened, weren’t you?” She scoots over to him. 

“I suppose so. I don’t really remember.”

“No?”

“No.”

“That’s okay. Got any weird history facts for me?”

“The great fire in London only killed 8 people.”

“No joke?”

“Never.”

“Nice,” She looks out a crack in the building, “Oop. It’s daytime.”

“We’re continuing west?”

“Yep.”

“Do you know where we are now?”

She opens up the map on her pipboy, “We’re close. Just a few more days of flying.”

“And you think the vertibird will get us that far?”

“It should!”

“You’re far too optimistic.”

“It’s a real problem isn’t it, Fawkes?” She stands up, brushing the dust off herself. He does the same. The two walk up a broken staircase, Fawkes half throwing Rin part of the way up to the roof. She lands and climbs into the vertibird, getting situated in the front seat. Fawkes climbs in the back. They'd hacked out the seats so he could fit. 

"Ready?"

"Let's go."


	7. Buried - Percival

“I’m sure this feels like a-”

“Are you gonna keep fucking talking, or are you going to shoot me?” 

Benny bites his tongue. One of the khans snickers. Percival stares at him. Benny returns the look. He holds up the gun. The ghoul keeps his eyes up.

The people in Goodsprings heard the echo. Sunny cocked her gun, prepared for anything coming. 

One of the Khans pushed the body into the shallow grave. 

Sunny grips the gun as jackasses walk into the bar. Jackasses who tried to get free drinks. One kept shushing the others when they tried to talk. 

Must've just shot a gecko or something. She thinks to herself, watching them as close as she can. She doesn't notice the boxy robot roll into town as the jackasses leave, pushing its frame up the hill to the graves. She doesn't see him dig up a mostly dead Ghoul and carry him down to Doc. But she hears his shout of panic. She and Trudy run out and up to the house. They stop dead in their tracks. It had been a long time since either had seen a ghoul. Feral or otherwise. There aren’t too many around here. At least. They keep to themselves if they are here.

But God above they look so fucking dead. Sunken eyes, no fucking nose, patchy hair. But the two bullets in his head and the dust covering his body is most concerning. 

“What happened to him?”

“They buried him.” The bot is blunt as he sets the ghoul down where Doc directs him too. “Shot him too, but that's obvious.” Doc pushes them out but asks Sunny to go see if anything is up at the cemetery. 


	8. Defining Moment - Percival

It’s a beautiful day. It’s finally cooled off in the desert. He can go outside without cooking and that is a good enough reason to go on a hike to a spot to watch the sun come up over the mesas. It’s somewhat cloudy which means it should be a pretty one. He stops for a moment, turning around to look at Vegas in all its glory. All lit up and shimmery. For as much as he didn’t care for it. He had to admit, it was pretty in the dark. 

He looks back at the trail before him and starts walking again. He was smart this time and brought his gun just in case. Coyotes are a tad too common for comfort. And a shot in the dirt usually gets them running. 

He looks at his watch, holding his flashlight over the face. 6:20am. 

Still a bit until sun up. It’s supposed to come up around 7am. 

That just gives him time to get to a good spot to sit and watch and still have plenty of time to walk back before it gets warm. 

The sand crunches under his boots as he walks. 

He feels the ground shake. Only for a moment. 

Must have been an earthquake. 

He stops as it happens again. And keeps happening. He slowly sits down in the dirt and rocks, not trusting himself to stay steady on the loose sediment. 

He turns toward Vegas. 

He can’t see it. 

Not one light. 

Then the sound hit him. 

It was a boom louder than he ever thought he’d hear. He pressed his hands over his ears, scrunching up into a ball in the dirt. 

They kept coming. 

Boom after boom. 

Until they didn’t and he looked up at a mass of mushroom clouds. 

It finally happened. 

The sun peaks over the mesa. 


	9. Mirror - Rin

She opens her eyes, sitting up. 

She’s still in the swamp. Still in the swamp. 

Good. She’s not dead. 

She stands up balancing for a moment. Looking ahead of her, she freezes. 

A small child is staring at her, eyes following her every move. The child is wearing a blue vault suit, her hair kept up in a shotty french braid, baby hairs fly out at all angles. She’s clutching a small, handmade doll. 

Eve. 

The doll's name is Eve.

It’s worn and frayed, an eye will soon fall off if the child continues rubbing it with her thumb.

Rin takes a step forward, “That’s mine.”

The child clutches the doll in response. 

“That is my doll. Give it back to me,” She takes another step forward. The child takes one back, “Hey- HEY WAIT-!” Rin runs after the child, swamp water splashing around her. The child runs around a corner. Rin rounds it, staring at a dense pocket of trees. The child peeks around the corner of one of them. Rin stares at the tree, walking over to it. She jumps around the side of it. But the kid’s not there. 

Rin looks up, eyes dropping to the water as it moves slightly. She jumps back, falling into the water. Her reflection ripples, keeping its eyes on her. 

The child stares at her, still clutching the doll. Rin stares back, swatting at the water. The child doesn’t disappear. 

“Who are you?” The child’s voice echoes in her head. 

She looks around before looking back down, “I-I don’t know.”

“Everyone has a name. What’s yours?”

“Rin.”

“That’s mine too,” She smiles a wide, toothless grin, “Will you hold Evey for me? I’m scared Butch is gonna try and take her again.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” She hesitantly reaches into the water as she holds the doll up. Her hand wraps around smooth cloth. She lifts it up. Eve. She stares into the dolls button eyes. Eve. 

“Dad says my mom made her for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. She made it because she had one and because she loves me.”

“Where is your mom, kid?”

“Dad says she died,” The child's face falls, “He misses her.”

“I know, Kid.”

“Why are you alone?”

“I don’t really know.”

“You sound sad.”

“I am.”

“You can have Evey. I’m a big kid now.”

“Are you sure? You won’t miss her?”

“No, you need her more than me. Her eye falls off every now and then though.”

“That’s okay.”

“Okay! I gotta go, take care of Evey!”

Rin watches as the reflection fades away with a smile. She looks at the doll, holding it with both hands. Its button eyes staring back at her. She puts her forehead to the dolls, pulling her knees to her chest in the murky water. 

And she cries.


	10. Double - Rich

Rich stares at the copy of himself in front of him. It holds his gun in the same fashion. His right shoulder slacks the same way. Even his hair is the same messy, sweaty, fluff. 

“What do you want?” 

It straightens a tad. “What do you want?”

“I want to get the fuck out of this swamp.”

“So do I .”

“Yeah, and what the hell are you.”

“You.”

“Bullshit.”

“Right. I’m the part of your stupid brain,” It reaches out and taps his forehead, “that doesn’t like the fact that you are a complete and utter fuck up.”

“Fuck off.” Rich pushes past the double and trudges through the swamp water. 

“You can’t get rid of me.”

“I said fuck off.”

“You sound like Charon.”

“Don’t say his name.”

“There it is.”

“Leave me alone.”

“No.”

“Why not.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

Rich doesn’t respond. 

“Guilty guilty guilty.”

“I-”

“You haven’t had a moment of peace since you slugged Butch before the G.O.A.T.”

“What do you want.”

“Same thing you want.”

“I don’t know what I want.”

“You want to get out of the swamp. That just means a few things. Metaphors and all.”

“Go away.”

“Alrighty.”


	11. Privacy - Percival

"Perce?"

"Hmm?"

"How... has the world changed?" Arcade hears him shuffle slightly. 

"...How do you mean?" Percival clears his throat. 

"The people. How have the people changed?"

"I... They're not really that different. Humanity didn't change. They still come to Vegas and gamble their lives away. They still have families. They still hate and love. Fight. They're really the same."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then how was it for you? Living in the Old World?"

Percival let's out a puff of air, "I don't know. I was a kid. I had a house and parents. I played in the creek behind my house, chasing snakes and bugs. I went to school. Had nightmares about the soldiers coming to tell us my dad was killed in action like they did our neighbors. Then I grew up."

"What happened then?"

"I got a job as early as I could and saved up for a motorbike so once I got my license I could get better jobs. And I went home every night until I didn't. Then I came here. And I've been here ever since."

"How much do you remember?"

"Most of it. Sometimes I forget people's faces. The only one that always hurts is my mom. I have a picture of her. But if I look at it too often, it'll fade. It's. It's been a good few years." Arcade looks back at him as the words get tight.

"You need to talk about this more."

"Don't go psychiatric on me, Gannon. Psychology is the worst of the sciences."

"I beg to differ." 

"Then beg."


	12. Restlessness - Rin

It’s cold. 

Out here. 

Outside of the vault. 

She takes a shaky breath, dragging a finger through the dirt. 

It’s not as soft as she thought it would be.

But she doesn’t know why she thought it would be soft. 

It’s ground-up rocks. Beaten by wind. And left here. To sit or blow away. 

She looks over at the wooden door. 

It’s still open from when she came out of it. 

Past it is the vault door. Sealed shut. Skeletons still under it. 

She looks away from it. 

It’s dark. 

The only light comes from the massive metal sphere. She can only assume it is Megaton. 

She’ll go there. 

Soon. 

For now, she’ll wait for the sun to come up.


	13. Fear+Spooky - Rich

"And there. Perfect." 

Rich turns to a mirror, staring at himself through the eye holes of the sheet. He grins. 

"Perfect?" 

"Perfect." 

"Remember to say thank you to Mrs. Palmer for finding the sheet for you." 

"I will." 

"Go on, now, you don't want to be late." 

"Alright." Rich walks out of the clinic, stepping as carefully as he can with his limited eyesight. Apparently, this was one of the old world things. Putting a sheet over your head and calling yourself a ghost. He's just glad ghosts don't actually exist. He tries not to think about how the Vault gets rid of dead bodies but he can't imagine it would be in a way that would leave the spirit feeling well-rested and ready to move on to whatever comes after. 

But the Vault kept some old-world things alive in it and one of those things was Halloween. He'd read about it in one of his dad's history books. Before vaults, kids would go around and 'trick or treat'. 

The vault didn't do that. They didn't have enough sugar to go around giving kids candy all the time or really even just once a year so they'd pull down old prices of fabric and mess with them until they formed something that passed as a costume and that was that. 

Grognak was the most popular unsurprisingly and it used the least amount of fabric so it made the Overseer happy. Ever so often you'd get a zombie from one of the old movies the vault played every now and then or maybe a vampire. 

Never a ghost though. 

And that fact made Rich incredibly happy. 

He stepped into the classroom, looking around. Butch and Wally sat, looking more than bored. Paul took one look at Rich and looked just a little sad before he looked at Butch and straightened up. 

Amata waves him over to their desks. Rich stares at her costume for a moment before it dawns on him who she's meant to be. 

The Silver Shroud. 

His dad told them about the old show a few weeks back. A daring detective who fights bad guys. 

She must have swiped a few things from her dad. And the fedora. Well, he has no idea where she would have found that. 

"What are you supposed to be?"

"A ghost." 

"You smart enough to guess who I am?" 

"The Silver Shroud." Rich grins triumphantly under the sheet. "Where'd you find the hat?" 

She leans over, "I found a closet of old boxes full of clothes! I don’t know how old they are, but the coat and hat were sitting on top!" 

"In your dad's office?" 

"No, down near the reactor." 

"It's dangerous down there." 

"Yeah? Is that why you go down there to shoot rad roaches? Cause it's dangerous?" 

Rich swallows dryly. 

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell my dad. I'm glad you're killing them. I don't like them." 

"Thank you." 


End file.
